


Wait for me.

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew, petekao
Genre: Gay Sex, Kinky as fuck, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Riding, Roleplay, blowjob, compliment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: taynew roleplay as petekao with a lot of kinky shit thrown in there along the way.enjoy the filth





	Wait for me.

It had been a calm and uneventful Thursday; Tay and New had decided it was about time to spring clean their condo. The day had been filled with laughs and conversations about anything they could think of, but there were also moments of comfortable silence with music in the background as the pair got on with tidying and cleaning. They had made their way from the kitchen to the lounge, from the toilets to the bedroom which is where they were currently. New was shuffling through their clothes and Tay was busy dusting and rearranging their shelves.  
Just as New was nearing the end of the emptying out all of the clothes, he stumbled across a thin, black garment he couldn’t for the life of him think what it was. With furrowed brows, he used both hands to hold it up and when he realised what he was holding, his eyes bugged out of his head. 

"Tay." New spun round on his feet with lightning speed - he hadn't bought what was in hands so that meant it had to have been Tay. 

"Yeah?" It was practically a mumble as Tay stayed focused on deciding which Marvel figure looked better where. New huffed and called his name again, this time with a much more serious tone to it. The elder sighed as he placed and Iron Man figurine down and casually made his way to face New, 

"Yes, what do you wan- _oh_." Tay stopped dead in his tracks, mouth incapable of saying anything further as his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. New walked over to Tay while his hands wiggled the garment in the air, 

"What the hell is this?" Though New wanted to know exactly what was going on, he couldn't help but find the situation a little funny so his voice sounded as if he was trying to conceal a laugh. Tay, however, did not at all pick up on that. Panic had set in and his mouth became dry as a hand reached up to scratch the back of his head, trying desperately to find the words to say. 

"Well, um, you know the PeteKao special chapter?" His words were so quiet that New had trouble hearing them but he took another step closer and nodded his head, urging Tay to continue. 

"And you know how we got drunk on Valentine's?" New once again nodded his head, his mind whirring trying to figure out where this was going. Tay swallowed the lump in his throat, the intense gaze from his boyfriend felt like a bright light at an interrogation. 

"So after you had fallen asleep, I reread the chapter and thought to myself, still completely drunk, what it would be like if you wore what Kao did." The longer he spoke, the more Tay wanted the ground to swallow him hole. He looked down at his feet, cursing his past drunken self for ordering the pair of black stockings with matching suspenders along with lace underwear. He didn’t remember ordering them when he woke up, but the memories unfortunately came back to him when he opened the mysterious package that had been delivered to him a few days later.  
He braved himself and looked up at New, wondering where he stood with his drunken online shopping. 

Tay had expected New to be surprised, no doubt, and verging on annoyed, definitely. What he did _not_ expect, was for New to be smirking to himself as he looked down at what was in hands. 

"You should've said something." Tay was taken aback, the last thing he wanted to do was let New know what he had bought. Instead of answering, he stood there utterly shell-shocked and waited for New to explain his train of thought. Noticing Tay's silence, the younger stepped closer; close enough that his breath could mingle with Tay's. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" New's voice was deeper than usual and his eyes looked at Tay through his dark lashes; the flush on Tay's ears no longer being due to his embarrassment. Tay took a step back so his back hit the wall with a gentle 'thud'. New followed Tay's step backwards and let one hand rest on the wall beside Tay's shoulder. 

"I didn't think you'd like it." Tay was honest, he genuinely didn't see New getting turned on by it. He may have entertained the idea as a joke for a minute but never did Tay think that he would enjoy it this much. 

"Why wouldn’t I? The look on your face with me in this and only this, now that’s something I want to bear witness to." Tay squirmed against the wall at his boyfriends words, breathing steadily getting heavier. Despite New's unwavering truth, Tay wasn't about to drop his stubborn nature so he regained himself and stood up straighter, eyes darkened as they looked right back at New. 

"What makes you so sure of that?" Tay retaliated with cockiness ever-present in his voice and moved to fold his arms across his chest; his arms now flush against New's rapidly rising chest. 

New smirked before ducking in and kissing Tay, the hand that was once on the wall now holding Tay's head in place at his nape. The elder's arms faltered their grip at his chest and slowly fell down to rest at New's waist. 

From the get-go, the kiss was heated; tongues shoved past lips almost instantly and knuckles turning white from their tight grasps at whatever was keeping them grounded. Tay then lifted his hands round to New's front and quickly started to unbutton his shirt. New, mewling in content as his boyfriend's hands roamed where the buttons had just come undone, bit down on Tay's bottom lip resulting in a kiss pause worthy moan from Tay. 

New placed a sloppy kiss along Tay's jawline, taking advantage of the way his head rolled back and to the side as he moaned, before pulling away completely. 

"I'm gonna go get changed," a pale hand pulled away from Tay's neck and New took a step back, "wait for me." Tay could only nod in response, feeling as if his lips were too swollen to even speak, as he watched New walk towards their ensuite. 

Even if he could speak, Tay was at a loss for words. Was New really about to wear what he had bought all those months ago? It had been weeks of torture for Tay; seeing what New could be wearing but too afraid to show him what he had bought was a nightmare scenario. He had told himself that New agreeing to wear it would never happen, it was just a fantasy. But after what had just transpired before him, his fantasy seemed to be becoming very much his reality. 

Taking a deep breath, Tay noticed that his jeans felt tighter than they were before and as his eyes peered downwards, his suspicions were confirmed. He debated dropping his hand to his crotch, New probably wouldn't appreciate him starting without him, but the image of New in stockings and lace was too much for Tay not to. Throwing caution to the wind, Tay's hand made quick work of unzipping his jeans and dipping beneath them to grip against his hardening member. The touch sent his head flying backwards and teeth biting his bottom lip to keep noises at bay. 

Eyes fluttering shut, Tay's mind couldn't rid the image of black contrasting against his boyfriend's milky white skin; his knees buckling as the thought of New pulling up the black stockings came about. His lips no longer able to contain his moans, Tay let one slip as his hand worked faster against his boxer material. 

"That's my job, you know." Tay's eyes instantly opened at the sultry words and his hand stopped frozen still. His eyes found New within a second and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. 

New was leant against the bathroom doorway, the bright light of the room casting distinct shadows across bare chest and torso. Tay swallowed thickly as his eyes dropped lower down the younger's figure; his member aching just at the sight. The first thing he noticed was the black, lacy underwear fitted perfectly against New's curves, it flawlessly outlining the obvious bulge of New's cock; he couldn't wait until he saw the lace stretched over his ass. He then travelled down further and saw black suspenders (connected to a black piece of material hugging New's hips) creating a stark, black stripe halfway down the milky thighs where they finally clipped on to a pair of sheer black stockings. The semi-transparent garment clung to New's long legs with everything they had, Tay wanting to moan aloud at how incredibly sexy it looked. Tay had been imagining exactly this for months now, but nothing could compare to what was standing before him. His eyes scanned back up New until they reached his face; dark hair falling over lustful eyes and mouth curved so invitingly. 

It was when Tay was about to speak that New (who had been smirking at Tay's wide-eyed appreciation the whole time) straightened off the door-frame and took confident steps forwards; a hand moving to the dim the lights when he walked past the switch. 

"I said wait for me." New's voice was strong and suggestive, the lick of his lips afterwards sending Tay crazy. 

"I couldn't help it, not when I had this," Tay gestured towards New, the younger understanding what he meant, "in mind." Tay reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's thighs, sucking in a breath when he felt the cold metal of the clasp holding the stockings in place, and pulled him closer. New was about to respond but Tay didn't give him enough time of day before his lips crashed themselves onto his, New instantly melting into the kiss; him moaning into it when he felt Tay's hands squeeze his thighs. His own hands went to explore what was under Tay's t-shirt, them pushing it up the further up they discovered. As New's hands passed the elder's nipples, he gave them a quick flick which elicited a sharp groan from Tay, his head, once again, rolling to the side at the sensation. New moved to attack Tay's neck, given that it replaced where his lips had once been, while Tay's hands slid up the back of the younger's thigh until they could feel the lace barely covering his ass cheeks. 

With his fingers toying with the edge of the delicate fabric, Tay felt New grind down onto him, broken moans sounding from the both of them. 

"New," the name was barely even a word, a ghost of one at best, as Tay breathed it out. Everything was sending him into overdrive and he was acutely aware that he still had all his clothing on. Seemingly reading Tay's mind, New detached himself from Tay's neck (a quick glimpse at the red mark blossoming) and moved to pull Tay's top off over his head. Giving Tay no time to adjust, New immediately placed his lips back on Tay's tanned, and now flushed, skin, moving downwards at a rate so fast Tay whined at the onslaught of bites and kisses. 

Looking down at his boyfriend who was now virtually on his knees, Tay dared to lean forward to peek at New's ass and he was right; the black lace stretched over the curves was a sight worth waiting to see. 

Just as Tay was getting his fill of the his new favourite sight, New pulled down Tay's jeans and boxers in one swift motion, rendering Tay flying back into the wall as the cold air rushed around his now-free cock. Hands stumbled forward to grip at the muscly shoulders as New looked up at Tay, his pupils were blown out and mouth gasping for air. 

"Am I better than the image in your head?" Tay locked eyes with New the instant he heard the innocent tone leave his mouth, his mouth that was so close to his throbbing member each breath was a wave of pleasure. 

"God, yes, of course you are." Approving of Tay's answer, New slotted Tay's head between his lips and began to sink slowly as his tongue swirled around the tip. Shuddering out breathy moans, Tay's hands raced to fist themselves in New's hair as his eyes screwed shut. 

New then pulled off, Tay whining in response but when hearing the younger's next words, all he could do was swallow thickly, 

"Tell me more, tell me how much better I am than your imagination." New poked his tongue out and licked up Tay's dick, encouraging Tay to talk to him; the whole time maintaining eye-contact. Tay nodded as his hands tugged at the mass of dark hair, minds racing trying to find the right words, 

"Nothing could prepare me for how hot you look right now." Hoping that was the kind of thing his boyfriend was looking for, Tay watched New slot his dick back between his lips but that's where the action stopped; he wanted to hear more. Tay could feel the smirk around his head and all he wanted to do was push past New's lips, but he couldn't ignore how hot it felt to compliment him like this. 

"You know, I could've come when I saw you stood in the doorway you look that hot." As soon as New heard Tay talk, he started bobbing up and down agonizingly slow, making it clear the more Tay spoke, the faster he would move. Tay groaned when New moved, struggling to compose himself enough to carry on talking. Through laboured breaths he managed another compliment, 

"Your ass in black lace makes me want to ruin you." As New got progressively faster hearing the words, the more Tay's voice wobbled with held back moans. New did, however, stop moving once Tay finished, an idea sparking in his head. He pulled off with a pop but stayed on his knees, fingers tracing random shapes along Tay's inner thighs, 

"Do it then." Tay, confused at New's demand, cocked his head to the side as his breathing stayed inconsistent and rapid. 

"Do what?" 

"Ruin me." Tay's mouth hung open at New's request, though he did top sometimes it was on rare occasions, both preferred when New did it. He couldn't deny it though, he did want to absolutely ruin New in those stockings. 

"You sure?" Despite New offering, Tay did ask just to check he wasn't getting too caught up in the situation. New then started to rise off his knees and began to grind down on one of Tay's thighs once he was fully stood up again. 

"Yes," a kiss placed in the crook of Tay's neck, "I have another idea too, if you're up for it?" Tay moaned quietly at New's sensual tone (and at the small kissed New was decorating his neck with) but nodded, urging New to follow up his proposal. 

"Well since I'm in this because of Kao, why don't you, as Pete, fuck me as Kao." New moaned onto Tay's ear as the friction against his thigh grew too much, his own dick aching for some kind of relief. Tay could only stand there in shock – did New really just ask him to roleplay as Pete and Kao? Thinking about it though, the idea was appealing; New, for once, being submissive and wearing what he was, was a combination Tay couldn't refuse. 

Coming to the conclusion that this is what he wanted as well, Tay moved his hands so one was splayed against the small of New's back and the other was grasping at the back of his neck, his lips meeting New's for another kiss. As he licked along New's lips, Tay used his feet to spin them around so New was now against the wall. He pulled back briefly to answer New, letting his forehead hang off the youngers as he spoke, 

"Okay, I'm in." New's eyes lit up as Tay agreed and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against his lips, a silent thank you. Responding to the calm for a only a few seconds, Tay immediately got into character and pushed his tongue past New's lips, hands drifting downwards to grab New's ass; not getting enough of the feeling of the lace against the younger's smooth skin. With the feel of Tay's hands where they were, New did what he thought Kao would do and draped his arms over Tay's shoulders as he jumped up, stocking-clad legs wrapping around the naked waist. 

Tay broke the kiss as he groaned at the feel of his cock rubbing against New's silk covered crack, him moving forward to pin New against the wall. He instantly went back in and sucked harshly at the collar bone shoved in his face due to New's back arching and head flung back. 

"Pete, please." Upon hearing the whine of his character's name, Tay couldn't help it as his hips thrusted up, New feeling pre-cum seep through the thin material as Tay's member hit up against his ass. Tay thrusted up again, this time much rougher, and New moaned as his nails dug into Tay's back; crescent moons leaving their marks. 

No longer able to stay off the bed, Tay peeled New's hot and sweaty back off the wall and walked them both over to the end of the bed where Tay not so kindly dropped New onto it. New landed with a huff and wasn't at all surprised to feel hands snake up his legs, them pausing to trace where stocking met bare thigh before continuing upwards. They eventually reached the silk panties and fingers hooked beneath the top hem, ready to pull them downwards at any given moment. Tay left his fingers there for a minute and blew against New's hard as anything member, the younger squirming and whining atop of the bed. 

Smirking as he placed a kiss on the clothed erection, Tay straightened up and tugged the lace garment down slowly, letting them rest at New's feet. He watched as New's cock sprang free and hit up against the black material on his abdomen, his mouth watering at the sight. Grabbing a hold of New's hips, Tay hoisted New down the bed so his ass now rested against Tay's knees and his legs hung off the tanned shoulders; a small groan sounding from New at the rough man-handling. 

Trailing a hand up New's chest until it reached his mouth, Tay pressed three fingers against New's lips, 

"Suck." Tay's order was dominant and New loved hearing it so he did as he was told. He happily took the digits into his mouth and sucked them, his tongue moving in between them to ensure all three were generously coated with saliva. 

While New sucked on one of Tay's hands, the other gently and slowly pumped New's cock, Tay sometimes leaving a featherlight kiss somewhere along the shaft. It had been a few moments of New sucking, which Tay had deemed enough time as he withdrew his fingers and quickly placed them near New's entrance. Feeling the cold liquid against his skin, New pushed himself down in the hopes of feeling more than it against his cheek. Tay, however, did not approve of the movement, his free hand reaching up to ping the suspender against New's thigh; this eliciting a shocked groan from New, him unable to deny how much he liked it. 

"Kao," Tay's voice was stern, "wait for me." As Tay smirked at his choice of words, New huffed indignantly, not appreciating his comment from earlier in this particular situation. Waiting for a little while longer before doing anything further, Tay revelled in watching the impatient squirms New was doing, but as soon as he saw New's dick twitch a thick lump appeared in his throat. He suddenly became aware of how much New, and himself, needed this. And with that in mind, Tay teased New's entrance with one finger, easing it in slowly. It had been a while since New had bottomed and Tay knew he would be fairly tight so he couldn't rush it; his thoughts confirmed when New sucked in a breath and winced at the foreign feeling. 

Starting to hear encouraging noises from New, Tay slowly added a second finger and began to scissor as best as he could without being too rough with it. With every pump up, Tay felt how tight New was and he couldn't wait until it wasn't his fingers abusing New's hole. 

Whining with the need for more, New pushed down on Tay's fingers just as Tay decided to add his third finger. A porn-star worthy moan wracked New's frame, shuddered breaths sounding after to try to somewhat bring him down from the overwhelming feeling. Tay dropped his free hand to his own dick and started rubbing his thumb over the head once he heard the moan from the younger, the want to be inside New increasing at a rapid rate. He pumped up harsher than he had before and gave New time to adjust to the rougher sensation. 

Both ready for more, Tay aligned his dick and slowly inserted it into New. Fists bunching into the bed's comforter, New groaned in frustration at the gentle approach Tay was taking. 

"I get that you're trying to be gentle 'cause I'm not usually the one taking it, but Christ I'm not delicate Tay. I asked for Pete, where is he?" Linking his feet behind Tay's neck, New pulled himself down Tay's dick as best as he could, choked moans a continuous thread leaving his mouth. 

Tay had been wanting to go rougher and hearing New say that gave him the green light to do exactly that. Wasting no further time, Tay leant forwards and kneeled over New, his hips beginning to pump his dick in and out at a much faster rate. Simultaneous moans rang throughout the room as, finally, both were getting what they wanted - New was steadily getting filled more and more with choppy and harsh thrusts and Tay was losing himself in how tight New was. 

"Pete, harder please." New managed to speak through his rapid breathing while his hands reached up to grasp at whatever skin he could get to quickest. Tay took no time in responding to the younger, his hips thrusting inwards with more force, his dick finally hitting New's prostate. New cried out at the feeling, his back arching off the bed as Tay kept up with his relentless pace.  
Just as New was feeling as if he was going to come, Tay slowed down and pulled out, earning the loudest whine of the night. New was about to protest and complain, but Tay kissed him before he could. During the heated and hungry kiss, New's hands came up once again and scratched along Tay's back, his nails digging in deep to the elder's shoulder blades when Tay nipped at his lip. Then, all of a sudden, Tay flipped himself and New over so New was now sat on Tay's stomach. He broke the kiss and gulped when he saw New's face looking down at him with swollen lips and hair sticking to his forehead. 

"Ride me." The demand oozing with dominance, New felt the heat in his stomach swirl. Shuffling down slightly, he found himself in a better position for Tay to guide his dick back into him. He leaned back and gripped tight against Tay's legs for support as he started to move atop of Tay. 

Tay could only watch in awe as his boyfriend pushed his chest outwards with his dick on full on display, it was just asking to be touched with it right in Tay's eye-line. He let one hand pump slowly against New's member while the other splayed out on New's left thigh. His fingers toyed with the suspender, letting it ping against the rosy skin every so often - he loved the noise New produced when the slight pang hit his skin. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Tay's voice was gravelly and hoarse and as if to tease him, New squeezed around him which, much to New's enjoyment, sent Tay rutting upwards roughly. It only took a few more hard jerks upwards met with the tight heat of New moving down, that Tay was coming with loud moans and a tight squeeze on New's thigh. 

With Tay coming down from his high, his hand grew slack on giving New a hand-job, so New replaced Tay's hand with his own and gripped tightly, pumping up and down as fast as he could possibly go. 

Lucky for Tay (despite his small whines of overstimulation as New still moved around with Tay still inside him), came back to senses just in time to watch New come with white streaked up his torso. His ears were attuned to the throaty moan sounding from New, his hands rubbing over the younger's thighs soothingly as he calmed down after his orgasm. 

After a few more moments, New lifted off Tay and leant down to kiss him softly. Tay wrapped his arms around New's body and pulled him close as they kissed; sweaty chests heaving against each other. New eventually pulled back and rolled off Tay, head immediately resting against the elder's shoulder, both taking a breather to think over what had just happened. 

"So you're telling me we could've been doing this for months?" Tay couldn't help but chuckle at New's words, he had a point though. His own nervous thoughts had gotten in the way to everything that just took place, the sudden urge to go back in time and slap his past self. 

"Well, I know why Pete can never settle for just one round, that was unbelievably hot." New reached up to slap Tay's chest jokingly, 

"Keep it in your pants, I can't even think of round two with my ass aching this much. How do you do it?" Though New was being genuinely curious, Tay found it humorous and laughed yet again. 

"What can I say, you get used to it, plus it only feels better with the ache." Tay replied honestly, a hand stroking New's head subconsciously. New rolled his eyes, 

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it." He chuckled gently as he wrapped an arm around Tay, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Silence fell over the pair, New beginning to drift off to sleep when Tay spoke and brought him back, 

"Thank you." The sincere words were whispered into New's hair and were followed by a kiss to the top of his head. New smiled to himself, this night was definitely unforgettable and was 100% going to happen again so really New should have been thanking Tay for buying the lingerie in the first place. He tilted his head so he could place a quick kiss on Tay's chest before shuffling until he got comfortable enough to sleep. 

Tay heard the soft snores no more than a few minutes later and, smiling to himself, he hugged further into New and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the kinkiest thing i have ever written omg  
> i hope you enjoyed this utter, UTTER filth and dont forget to leave a comment, id love to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
